


love at first sight

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Undertale
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I meet Undyne at a starbocks and we fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	love at first sight

ONe day I am walking in the nice oart of town and I go into a starbcuks and I get in line because I will purchase a drink. The woman in front of me is taking a long time, she is wearing a pink coat with a brown purse on her side and she pays for her drink and sandwihc and then it is my turn and I order a white chocolate mocha cause Im all about having a good time.

SUDDENly an evildoer walks into the establishment and pulls a gun out from his coat.he has a dastardly grin on his face as he chuckels and says "what kind of idiot would pay 7 US dollars for a lousy coffee

I gasp for this action was most unorthadox. 

"I" I say quietly for this was the truth.

he points the gun towards me

"you fool!" he exclaims, dissapointed in the fact that I would pay god money for a high quality caffinated beverage 

luckily just then a beautiful scaled woman bursts in through the window shattering the glass all over the floor. He distracted the villain from his current activity which was being the death of me in a few moments

"FUCK OFF YOU SHITLORD" the scaley woman screamed as she kciked the hoodlum right in his face.

"oh my... you saved my life" I said greatfully at teh unbelievably strong and muscley woman standing in front of me and stepping on that evil sir's face as she was wrestling the gun out of his hand.

"all in the day's work" she said winking at me causing me to blush furiously.

"th-thank you" I studdered because I was so in love

"hey, don't mention it, my name's Undyne by the way ;)" She added, her fins kind of wiggled or somehting when she winked, it was really cute.

"Undyne, such a beautiful name..." I said flitiously

then we kissed and the police arrived and took away the evil guy and the starbucks people gave me and Undyne free coffees cause Undyne saved the day and also I protected the good name of 7$ coffees in front of the people there.

then later we went on a lot of dates and then we got married and it was really cool.


End file.
